The Pale Lady (Quest)
It is a side quest that begins upon finding Frostmere Crypt and meeting Eisa Blackthorn. Walkthrough Frostmere Crypt To begin this quest, travel to Frostmere Crypt to find a group of bandits attacking one of their own, a female named Eisa Blackthorn. If Eisa survives on her own or through your intervention, you may speak to her and find out that one of her comrades stole a sword from the leader of the gang. She tells you that you can go find the stolen sword inside the crypt if you want, although she does not want to talk with you anymore and offers no further dialogue options. If she dies or is found dead, you can loot her body for her journal, which gives you the quest upon reading it, as well as some background information on the quest. If the quest glitches and Eisa is merely standing around outside Frostmere Crypt, you can acquire the quest without killing her by searching Eisa's inventory in sneak mode and reading her journal; it is not necessary to pickpocket the journal. Upon entering the crypt, you find yourself looking down at two bandits seated at a table down some stairs. There is a third bandit (mage) hiding in an alcove that rushes in from the right. Directly ahead is a gate; pull its opening chain and continue through the passage. This passage forks off to the right into a barred iron door (which you will pass through after completing the dungeon) so turn left for now and continue on along a precarious walkway, caged in by iron bars. After crossing it, you find yourself in a decently sized room with a bandit. To the left is a weapon rack with some loot on it, the path to continue on is to the right. Optional objective At this point, your quest guide should have updated to say that "In Frostmere Crypt, the bandit Ra'jirr stole a sword from the gang's leader in order to stop the 'Pale Lady', a mysterious figure haunting his dreams. He fled into the tunnels below the ruin, with the bandit leader in pursuit." You are told to follow Kyr and Ra'jirr into the tunnels. After taking the right out of the caged walkway, across from an opening which you can spy on some bandits talking, there is a room with Kyr's Log and a chest you can loot. Take the log and exit the room to the left. You will find yourself entering a room with Ra'jirr's Note and Eisa's Journal (if you did not get it off her corpse). Take this, and backtrack to the two bandits you were hearing chat at the table, just a short distance out the door and to the left. Frostmere Depths Climb down the stairs here and take out what bandits attempt to stop you. Follow this path to a lever -- activate it. This lowers a drawbridge which can be accessed via a hallway in the room where the bandits were at the table. Backtrack here and cross the lowered bridge, after dealing with the poor bandit attempting to block your way. Occasionally dispensing the bandits in your way, jump down from the bridge and follow your quest arrow, which takes you inside a mine-looking area. Take out the bandits and turn left and then right, meeting up with your quest arrow. This takes you to Frostmere Depths. Talk to the dying Kyr to learn that he was ambushed by Ra'jirr. Continue down the spooky path, to find Ra'jirr giving his best efforts against The Pale Lady and the shades which are spawned by all wispmothers. At this point you may complete the quest one of two ways: 'Banish' them all by killing them, or looting The Pale Blade from Ra'jirr's corpse and placing the blade on the stand ahead. #If you choose to kill the Pale Lady and her shades, the quest is complete. The Pale Blade can be looted from Ra'jirr's corpse. #If you choose to put The Pale Blade on the sword stand on the altar, The Pale Lady will be appeased and she will leave, giving you a completed quest message. If you subsequently pick up The Pale Blade again, The Pale Lady will reappear, which restarts the quest. You must then elect to leave empty-handed, or to kill The Pale Lady for the weapon. Immediately before the path reaches the small body of water which surrounds the altar, the path branches off to the left. Follow that path around the water and up a small rocky outcropping, to the right of the path, for a master level chest containing random loot. Following the path around the water to the right will lead you to an Orichalcum vein. To exit the cave, go up the stairs to the right of the altar, collecting a Dragon Shout on the way. In the next exit section, there is a span of stone arcing over a pool of water; it's actually a submerged room, and contains some random loot and an Adept level chest. Continuing on leads you to the other side of the barred door encountered at the beginning of the dungeon. Trivia *With skilled play, a specific skill build and proper gear, it is possible to one-shot the The Pale Lady, then Calming Ra'Jirr when he attacks you, and then pickpocketing The Pale Blade out of his hand with the Misdirection skill. This will allow the quest to be completed without killing any of the living. *It actually turns out Ra' jirr and Eisa betrayed their original leader (Hajvarr) from White River Watch and escaped to Frostmere Crypt. *Upon leaving the crypt, if Eisa was still alive, she will no longer be found outside. Bugs *The weapon rack found shortly after evading the first dead end does cannot always be interacted with, save taking the weapons that are already placed upon it. *It has been noted that the quest won't start as intended for some players. This may be due to a dragon attack, scripting issues or other unspecified glitch. (For example, Eisa may end up not being attacked by her fellows; the dialogue won't start for the quest; if you don't proceed along the specific path to the crypt, the quest trigger might not work; the other bandits may not appear to fight Eisa.) You may try to reload an earlier save to experience the quest as intended. It is possible the other Bandits are killed in a nearby Giant camp, when my game glitched i found a number of bandits attempting to attack it. *If the above issue happens, Eisa's Journal can be pickpocketed from her to begin the quest. It is not necessary to take Eisa's Journal into your possession to start the quest; you can simply read the journal from her inventory while in sneak mode. You may, of course, also kill Eisa and read/take the journal off her corpse. *I found the Frostmere Crypt entrance and Eisa was alive. She spoke to me without conversation options. So I cleared the crypt, found and read Eisa's Journal and other documents about the story. But the Quest itself never started. *After initiating the quest by stealing Eisa's journal and completing the quest by returning the sword to the rack, exiting the crypt crashed the game. Category:Side Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests